Drummer Girl
by CatEye360
Summary: I only sweat when I'm having sex or playing drums... she said. ShikaTen Rated for innuendo.


**Drummer Girl**

**A/N: **I love the concept of Konoha shinobi as rockstars, something about that thought is so amusing.

I got Tenten's drum 'n' sex comment from oddly enough, Tila Tequila's reality show, "A Shot At Love." On the very first episode, she was weeding out the guys she wanted and didn't want by asking them to bring her a gift that said something about them. Sure 'nough there was this emo boy and he gave her drumsticks cause he was a drummer, and dropped the line. (He didn't make it btw).

As for the hands thing… guitarists tend to have very rough fingertips from their picking and strumming (guitar strings cut your fingers up!), and I wanted an excuse for these two to touch each other –purrs-

**Pairing: **Shikamaru and Tenten need some lurvveee.

----

When girls were in bands, they were usually three things.

There was the singer/vocalist. Usually the front woman of the band, either über girly or scarily butch. And usually pissed off that they weren't being given the respect and recognition they wanted, hence over compensating to make up for it.

Then there was the bassist. Relegated to the back of the stage, closer to the drums, out of sight. Bassists were generally ignored and forgotten in the scream of electric scales and whammies, but female bassists were practically invisible.

And then there were the groupies. 'Nough said.

But she wasn't any of those three.

Shikamaru couldn't see anything on her person that would give her away, other than she was definitely _not _a groupie, and she definitely felt like she belonged here, sitting on a amp backstage, swigging a beer and poking jokes at her band mates, none of whom were girls. _Thank goodness for that_, he grumbled to himself – the band that was playing right now was some sort of angry screamo girl band and they sounded _horrible_. The pink haired lead singer was angrily screeching into the mike while grinding her fingernails into the frets of her guitar, the blonde drummer seemed more like she was beating _up_ the drums instead of beating the song, and the lavender haired bassist feebly following, looking all the more as if she wished she wasn't there.

"She's dating the lead for that glam band, you know, and I'm sure he finds her voice quite _lovely_," he heard a voice pipe up next to him. He turned to see her smile and tilt her bottle towards a slight, black haired boy with black fingernails and mime eye makeup, made all the more dramatic by his white face paint. His guitarist was some freaky looking dude with yellow eyes and waist long hair, slit purple tongue lolling out at the girls that were backstage. Shikamaru shuddered – the entire band looked as if they'd fallen out the pages of some goth scene magazine, girl jeans and all. He turned to survey her, "you know them?"

"Yeah, they were here at last year's battle of the bands, his name's Sasuke," she said, before tilting her beer back to meet her full lips. "Never seen you before though," she said, offering him her bottle, "you guys were really good out there." The brooding boy before her had been all lean grace and muscle and sinew as he hammered out haunting ballad after metal ballad, the red fang tattooed bassist furiously scaling his axe with long, dexterous fingers, blonde drummer all arms and shaggy blonde hair as he played with an almost demonic energy.

"Thanks," he replied, "we spent a lot of time on this." All the fighting, sweating, song writing and mindless practicing. If they won, it would all be worth it, cabin fever and Naruto's smelly socks and all.

"What do you play?" he asked her, sitting down next to her and handing back her beer. She smiled cheekily at him and said "guess!"

Shikamaru turned his rather practiced eye on her. She was petite, well-knit. She was a bit bottom heavy, curvy hips and full thighs, but overall slim. Dark brown hair bound into two buns and mischievous eyes of the same color, daring him to make the wrong guess. Small hands with uncalloused fingertips and delicate wrists. "Drummer."

She nods and stuck out her hand, "I'm TenTen," Shikamaru took the small, long fingered hand in his before flipping it over to look at her exposed palm and wrist, "your hands gave it away." She pulled his larger, darker, rougher hand closer to examine the veins and oval fingernails, admiring the strength of his calloused fingertips, "you're Shikamaru the guitarist, right?" He nodded and noted that he didn't mind the feel of her cool breath sweeping across the back of his hand, or the light touch of her fingertips on the inside of his wrist. No, not at all.

"So, why drums?" he queried. It was one thing had she been in an all-girl band, but judging from the curious stares they were getting from a white eyed boy, a bushy eye-browed dude decked in green spandex under armor, and a tall figure wearing an all encompassing hoodie and black sunglasses, all her bandmates were boys. Shikamaru was curious why she didn't fall into any of his three categories.

Tenten smiled and leaned in close to his ear, startling Shikamaru at how intense the heat of her lips felt against the sensitive skin of his neck, "it's like having sex... and I only sweat when I'm playing drums or having sex."

Shikamaru felt a blush scald his face at her frankness. He looked down at his hands that were foolishly toying with frayed edges of a hole in his jeans, but Tenten wouldn't let him look away. She leaned forward, resting a hand on his shoulder as she brought her face tantalizingly close to his, purring "wouldn't you agree? Playing your guitar is like bending a girl however you like, letting her know that you're going to have your way with her?"

She was really close, smooth skin, dark taunting eyes and wicked grin, long fingers toying with the neck of his t-shirt. He wanted to lean forward, look her dead in the eye, and retort with something witty like he normally would with any other girl, but he felt a bit abashed and taken aback.

"Ten! We're up! Stop molesting the dude!" called the white eyed boy, as he tossed long black locks over his shoulder, lifting an amp in each hand. She stuck out her tongue and said "coming! Get Lee to move my bass for me, will ya?" Shikamaru was glad for the momentary distraction, as it gave him time to compose himself and shake his brain back into gear.

She stood, patting Shikamaru on the shoulder, "I'll see you after the show?" she asked. He grinned, "as much as you want of me," he replied in a low tone, intended only for them. She smiled and tugged his earring, "don't be cheeky!" she shot over her shoulder, producing drumsticks out of nowhere and twirling them between long fingers. He could have sworn she left a heat trail behind her.

----

He was waiting for her at the shadowy edges of the stage, as the bushy eye-browed boy carried the laughing girl offstage, and setting her down gently before running off to whoop and celebrate with friends and the other bandmates. Laughing and a bit flushed from hanging over her bandmates shoulder, she stood in front of him, brushing her sweaty bangs out of her eyes, "how was it? What did you think?"

"You were really sweaty," he chuckled. "Well, no shit! But other than that!" she retorted, pulling up the front of her black t-shirt to wipe her face. "Well…" he drawled, leaning in closer, letting his lips ghost over the shell of her small ear, "if you get as sweaty when having sex as you do playing drums… I'd have to say you're pretty good." His fingers reached out to twine themselves in the belt loops of her jeans, tugging her hips towards him, flicking the button of her fly for added effect. He felt proud of himself when she blushed.

----

**A/N: **sorry if the ending was weird/rough/choppy/abrupt. I was going to have them kiss, but it didn't seem realistic if they did, so I just stuck to the flirty innuendo :P


End file.
